Sensors are often connected to other system units, such as relays or signal processing devices, by cables. In many applications, sensors are used for a specific application and then stored away until the next use, for example sensors and cables used in intraoral dentistry. In such a case, it may be necessary or desirable to also store the associated cable. In some situations, the sensor may be connected to the cable during storage, for example, so that the sensor and cable are already conveniently connected for the next use or because the sensor and the cable are integrated devices.
In order to assure that the sensor will not be damaged, cables and sensors are manually stored, requiring a user to take time and care to put the cable and sensor away, for example, in a drawer or storage cabinet. Alternatively, the cable and sensor may be hung on a wall via a hook, for example, dangling downward.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.